


Familiar Touch

by siangjiang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Grandmaster, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, bottom collector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Grandmaster and Collector know each other well.





	Familiar Touch

En Dwi Gast loved watching Tivan’s face when he was being fucked. It was adorable how he tried to stay composed until the very end sometimes, even as his mind and body slowly came apart. En Dwi had never known anybody who fought their own pleasure so hard. Those times were usually followed by “the crying face”. Not that Tivan was crying. En Dwi had named it that because Tivan looked like he was in pain, as he always did when he experienced strong emotions. It reminded En Dwi of how weak Tivan really was despite being one of the oldest beings in the universe.

Other times Tivan received him with open arms. His mouth went slack with lust, his whole body passive and open to anything En Dwi might do to him. During those times his moans came out with wanton pleasure, every sound like music to En Dwi.

Either way En Dwi knew how Tivan liked to be fucked. Long, slow strokes that scraped deliciously along his prostates. It was important to push all the way in every time, bottoming out, so Tivan could feel every little drag and pull. Eventually, almost without fail, his body would start to tremble and his breath get shaky as the first small orgasms started to roll in. He would gasp and sob while En Dwi kept up the slow, torturous phase even as Tivan’s body massaged his cock in all sorts of wonderful ways. When the final orgasm hit and Tivan started coming all over himself En Dwi could finally pick up speed, emptying himself in Tivan’s spasming body.

That final, fucked out look on Tivan’s face was worth all the work it took to get there. The thick, slightly parted lips and glassy, half-closed eyes that looked off into the distance without a care in the world. No one could look as well fucked as him. 

**********

You’d think En Dwi would be difficult to please considering how much sex he had, but in Tivan’s experience it was quite the opposite. The smallest of touches got strong and loud responses, and once all Tivan had to do was place a hand on En Dwi’s crotch and watch him rub himself to climax. 

When Tivan slid into him En Dwi moaned in delight, rocking back against him shamelessly, encouraging words falling from him in an endless stream. “Yeah...good...oh god, deeper....right there” Never before or since had Tivan been with such a talkative lover and sometimes he had to gag En Dwi just to get some peace and quiet. Sometimes more bondage was needed, though nothing excessive. En Dwi didn’t like being tied down (unlike Tivan), but gags, blindfolds and handcuffs were just within his tastes. The glory of fucking a restrained Grandmaster who was forced to lie still and just take it was beyond compare. His latest conquest Loki seemed to agree. 

For fun Tivan had tied En Dwi up in the bedroom one day, then invited Loki in. The Asgardian got a look on his face like he couldn’t believe someone had dared do such a thing to his master, and for a moment he seemed to think Tivan was there to kill En Dwi. But then En Dwi spread his legs, inviting Loki over. The Grandmaster’s favorite really went to town on him after that. It was almost a little worrying to see how much Loki enjoyed having power over him, but En Dwi had a blast.

That was not to say that Tivan didn’t enjoy En Dwi in all his glory. Most of the time there was nothing better than being with such a responsive partner. It made him feel like a sex god when En Dwi responded to every little thrust, and that slack jawed expression he got on his face when he was turned on was beautiful. He got such wonder in his eyes like he couldn’t believe all this pleasure was for him and he became incredibly malleable and happy to do anything. When he came it was explosive and loud, just as one would expect. His whole body went rigid, every muscle pulled tight, and he got an intense, unsmiling look on his face. His eyes bore into Tivan as he fucked En Dwi through it, and when it finally passed En Dwi collapsed with a huge grin on his face. 

Tivan would only be allowed a few seconds of rest before En Dwi threw his arms around him and kissed him all over.


End file.
